


Magic

by Littlebabyleaf



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, I'm Sorry, Klance Week 2016, M/M, i will never not write angst, klance, reference to it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebabyleaf/pseuds/Littlebabyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Keith shows up on Lance's doorstep, in the rain, after not seeing each other for two years, Lance reminiscences on the past and isn't sure what he's supposed to do.<br/>Klance Week Day 6~ Hero/Villain, also a little of the fire and ice reference so kinda Day 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I didn't get the chance to write anything yesterday, so this is a combination of yesterday's prompt, fire/ice and today's prompt hero/villain. I really like this one, I think it is my second favorite one I've written all week so I hope you enjoy it!

Lance didn’t know what he was supposed to say. 

Or how he was supposed to feel, after Keith shows up on his doorstep in the middle of rainstorm after not seeing him for a year. Rejoiced? angry? sad? Was he supposed to slam the door on his face? Was he supposed to hug him and tell him how much he missed him? Was he supposed to welcome him inside and offer him a warm set of clothes, give him his bed, have himself take the couch, but somehow have Keith charm him into sleeping into the same bed again, have him be drowned back into those feelings from that summer last year. 

Once the first couple of seconds of emotions rolled past him, he had so many questions, how much had changed in a year. 

He wanted to point out how Keith sold his car, Lance had nicknamed it Mars. It was a red Rover that Keith had gotten from his job as a mechanic because he was close with the owner. Keith had worked in the same autoshop since the beginning of high school and when he had to leave for college the entire auto shop pitched in to fix up a rover for him. Lance loved Mars, specifically because he spent so many nights sleeping on the roof her, watching the stars with Keith right next to him, in the middle of a field. Keith loved to watch the stars, he said that in a different life he was an astronaut, Lance told him why in a different not this one and Keith told Lance that the only thing he loved more than the stars, was him. He thought it was romantic. The first time a boy told Lance he loved him was in a middle of field, in the middle of Kansas at 2:07 in the morning, under the stars, it still gave him butterflies to think about it. He felt wrong that it still gave him butterflies, like it was proof that no matter how much he tried to tell himself Keith wasn’t a part of his life anymore, that was proof he was. Proof, Lance still thought about him from time to time, and a part of him still wanted him so badly. He also wanted to know how much it cost to replace the back seats, Lance had left several stains on it during that summer. Anytime the two would playfully tease each other about it Lance would always blame Keith though, say that if Keith wasn’t so good at it he wouldn’t leave stains. 

He wanted to ask to see his tattoo, but he was afraid that if he asked Keith would say he wasn’t able to. The two had gotten matching tattoos somewhere around July of that summer. They had been dating for two years before that summer, but whenever Lance thought about their relationship it was fast paced screenshots of that summer, one of which was their tattoo. Lance had gotten his on his hip, this way it was easier to hide, while Keith had gotten his on his shoulder. They were bottles, with a little note coming from the top, the note said, when I was lost at sea, the only person to find me, was you. Lance had thought about getting it removed, but he didn’t. Mainly because of the price, but also because it meant too much. Because it was another part of him that still wanted Keith. 

He wanted to kiss him, to be reminded of that feeling, to feel like what it felt like to kiss fire again. Keith was always so warm, and tasted vaguely like a campfire, Keith was a campfire. Keith was something that you loved, but only from an arm’s length, because getting too close you would end up burning. Lance loved burning, it was like the world had never looked so beautiful before, as if Keith had taken Earth and put it on the sun, as if being with him put everything in high definition. Can ice have the desire to be warm? Does ice know it’s cold? Can ice fall in love with the sun because it wants nothing more than to feel warm, even if it costs its life, its being, its everything. Lance would give up his everything for him, for things to return to what they once were, before things went to shit. He wanted to return to July, July was the best month, it was before the drinking stopped being something they did together for fun, it was before the drinking stopped being an excuse for Keith’s actions, an excuse to not talk about Keith’s actions, an excuse to be upset until they both drank together again and made love in the back of Keith’s car, never talking about what happened. They never talked about what happened. Lance wished he stopped Keith, told him what he was doing, but he couldn’t, he knew it would hurt and it would require talking about what happened, and they didn’t do that. 

Lance wanted to know if Keith had really thrown that notebook full of poems that he wrote for Keith over that cliff like he said he did. Was he just bluffing? Sure, Lance was no master poet, but they came from the heart, and it was the closest way he could think of to keep up with Keith’s intense love. He could never keep up with Keith, he just had so much… something. It was like he oozed coolness, that’s why he talked to him at the party years ago. That’s why when Keith asked him out he said yes, that’s why after two years of college, when Keith asked him to drop out with him and runaway, go on a road trip to nowhere, he said yes. That’s why his life wasn’t as perfect as it could be, because Lance had never experienced the things with girls that he had with Keith, because he was sure if a girl had asked him to do the same he would’ve said no. But he couldn’t say no to Keith, it was like Keith had hexed his words, made them smell irresistible to Lance, slipped a love spell somewhere among them that made Lance unable to say no to.

He wanted to make another mistake in the back of Keith’s car, his new car, start a new relationship, think he was a new person, but Lance was too afraid of being heartbroken when he found out he wasn’t. He wanted to make another mistake in the back of Keith’s car because despite trying for so long to fuck the taste out of Keith out of the back of his throat, he was starting to forget it and he wanted to remember. He had never met someone who tasted the same way he did, like cherries, he had never met someone who made him feel the same way he did, like for whole minutes after Lance forgot how to open his eyes, unsure if he was being fucked or ascending into a newer, more divine form. He cursed himself for holding on so desperately to the way Keith made him feel, to believe that he couldn’t reach a divine form without the help of Keith. 

He didn’t know how to tell Keith that he still had a scar from when he hit him that one time, in Tucson, in that little motel, when Keith was drunk. When he hit him because Keith decided Lance deserved it, when he fell to the floor and knocked his jaw on the end table, splitting it open. When he wanted to hit Keith back, but he couldn’t, when Keith apologized seconds after realizing what he did, sobering for just a second, and then after patching him up, they fucked with the lights on for the first time, and Lance thought it was romantic. Lance thought he was really sorry, thought it was a one time thing. 

He wanted to know why Keith didn’t tell him, he was magic. That when he wanted something he could slip love spells between words, that he hid hexes under his tongue, that made his words sound mystifying. That his cool, mysterious persona was just a glamour to hide someone who was hurting. How he had burlap beneath the skin on his hands, turning them into voodoo dolls, making Lance their only target, making his back arch and his finger grab at seatbelts for dear life. Making that handle on the roof of his car have a whole new purpose. How was it that they had dated for over two years and Keith could still manage to hide his true self. How was it that that for over two years Keith looked batman but was Joker, and tricked him into feeling Robin but was truly Harley. He wanted to know how even after everything he did, no matter how many nasty things he called Lance when he was drunk, no matter how many times he hit him, he still had a spell to make Lance feel like it wasn’t Keith’s fault. He still blamed himself for letting it happen, blamed Keith’s dad for hitting him, blamed Keith’s ex-boyfriend for cheating on him, hell blamed his next door neighbor for stealing his paper as a kid, he blamed everyone but Keith. He told himself that hurt people hurt people so Keith must’ve been in agonizing pain, because he hurt Lance so much. 

He wanted to know if Keith could still listen to that one song, the song by the Chainsmokers that they had never stopped playing on the road. He wanted to know if Keith still knew every word, if he remembered singing it the entire way through Virginia. He wanted to know if he remembered Virginia, how much it sucked, how long the state was but when he was driving with him it was like Virginia had turned Rhode Island. He wanted to know if that was more Keith’s magic. He wanted to know what Keith’s magic couldn’t do. 

“Can I come in?” he asked, his voice no stronger than a whimper, him looking so weak in the rain, his hair, his stupid, stupid hair, sticking to him. Lance’s hips were screaming yes, the back of Lance’s throat was screaming yes, but Lance’s brain knew the truth, he knew what he had to say, even if it killed him.

“No, sorry.” said Lance, his voice emotionless, closing the door before Keith could respond. Everything on Lance was screaming, to the point of where he couldn’t tell what he just knew they were screaming, or maybe that was Keith, or maybe it Lance himself. They never tell you in movies that when someone leaves your life, you don’t always let go right away. Sometimes you hold on, sometimes you put them in a box, in the closet of your brain of forget about them until you are ready to let them go. But sometimes, sometimes, you put them in a jar, in your eyes, and your heart, and your hips and the back of your throat, and sometimes you never ready to let them out to sea. Never quite ready to let go of that magic, Lance never realized he cared so much about Keith’s magic. 

The scariest types of villains are the ones you let in your own home, the ones you love, the ones you didn’t know were villains, the ones you didn’t know where turning you into a villain. The scariest types of villains, are the ones who you think are heroes.             

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, maybe it's a bit of a stretch for hero/villain, but look it was an excuse to condemn Harley and Joker's relationship so I'll take it. Also, man this week Lance will never be happy. Yikes. I hope you enjoyed it, comments and Kudos are always appreciated thank you! Also, if you wanna follow my tumblr you can: http://sendaksgoodarm.tumblr.com/


End file.
